Nagi no Asukara
by Tifjleung
Summary: Manaka and Hikari are suddenly transformed into college students and go to the same college as chisaki but, they are forced to go there with their names changed. Manaka is aoi and Hikari is aoto. Manaka suddenly hates Tsugumu and uroko is matchmaking 0 0 whats gonna happen next? ManakaxTsugumu ChisakixHikari (sorry) the guy who confessed to chisaki is not in this story sorry .
1. Chapter 1: WELCOME TO COLLEGE

Nagi No Asukara

Idk why but um…. I kinda like tsugumu and manaka /

After the sea god offering episode people probably moved on to Chisaki and Tsugumu but um /

Im different, okay? Also the guy who confessed to chisaki isn't born in this story sorry .

Manaka woke up

Ahh it was so good to see the sun,

Even though she woke up only yesterday.

"MANAKA YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" akari shouted from downstairs, making breakfast.

She winces. "Hai Hai" she yells back. She quickly threw on her outfit and ran downstairs.

"Kounichiwa akari, hikari." She says

"YoU wErE aLmOsT LaTe" Hikari says with an evil tone of voice.

She shudders.

She met up with everyone in the group of 4 friends. She just didn't meet up with Tsugumu yet, but for some reason she never, NEVER wanted to see him.

DING DONG DOMG DONG

Manaka rushed up to get the door.

She opened the door and her mouth flew open.

"u-uroko s-s-sama" she stutters

Everyone in the room right there fell asleep.

Manaka groaned the next morning. EEP! Her normally perfect dress was really high that the underwear was showing.

She squealed and ran up to Akari's room.

"Holy fish" she stuttered 0_0

I've GROWN! Indeed it was true. She was 5 years older than before. She stared at her non flat chest as she jumped in excitement. She ran into akari's closet and took out a shirt and pants… she hoped she wouldn't mind.

She heard a yell and she laughed to herself, thinking that hikari grew too. She smiled brightly. But her smile quickly dimmed. She still had to go to school as a college aged student / she blushed brightly, that. She thought would get some rumors because hikari was still a middle school aged student and over night became a college aged student. She ran downstairs. "Akari! What shall we do? "She yelled.

Akari saw her and smiled. Oh my! She smiled. She gave manaka a math problem for seniors in high school. She quickly did it. "Manaka don't worry, you are as smart as you're supposed to be for your age." Manaka quickly realized that she did a high school problem and smiled. "Now how am I supposed to get into college 0_0" Manaka said, she knew uroko sama would never be this nice. "Uroko sama left us a present" Akari winked. Manaka fell to the ground. "What college what college?" she said excitedly. "Let's just say the same as chisaki." She replied. Manaka jumped around. "But, did you tell chisaki about this?" she asked. Akari smiled. "That my dear, is a secret you must keep" Manaka frowned, "Then she wont know me." (manaka looks really different. Just think of Akari with long hair down to the lower back, she has black eyes. Idk- I wanted to add that) Akari said," This is a secret you have to- no MUST keep okay?" she said to manaka. Manaka nodded. "So your new name is Aoi okay? And hikari's name is-"aoto " he replied. Manaka laughed so hard. Akari shushed her and said to her," you two are brother and sister. Okay?" now go change into something more… suitable." I came down 20 minutes later with a lacey t shirt and a skirt with my hair in a complicated curly hair style, which made my long hair to my shoulders. Ready? Akari said as we ran to the car. We nodded. We sped off in the car, to the college chisaki was going to attend. When we finally got to the college I saw chisaki talking to tsugumu I was going to yell their name but "aoto" pulled me down. "Aoi, we don't know them they don't know us." I nodded as we got out of the car. Kya so cute! Omg! Are they transfers! Kawaii! Shugoi! I heard as we walked toward the entrence. I looked down. We didn't need this much attention. "Come on aoto" I whispered to him as I ran to the entrance. The bell rang as we got into the office. "Kounichiwa, my name is aoto, and this is my sister aoi, we are brother and sister. The secretary nodded "you must be the transfers. Okay here are your scedules and your helpers, you could call them, they will show you around and help you. Tsugumu and Chisaki please come out." Manaka (Aoi) whispered to Hikari (aoto) "No way… this is going to be tourture" Aoi whispered into aoto's ear. Please introduce yourself. The secretary said. "My name is Aoto nice to meet you." "My name is—Aoi" Manaka says quietly. "And we are brother and sister. Pleased to meet you." Aoto said. "My name is Chisaki. And this is Tsugumu" she says laughing slightly as Tsugumu was planning on introducing himself. Chisaki's heart throbbed, her smile was forced. Akari told her this morning that hikari and manaka were missing. If it was just hikari than, that was enough to make her sad, but with manaka, WITH manaka, she would and could brutally murder the kidnapper. But , she couldn't get her spirits down, after all, she and tsugumu were really popular and knew everyone. Chisaki inspected the two students, Aoto, was, she had to admit hot and cute and Aoi was really I mean REALLY pretty. Her heart panged. A boy and a girl, Hikari and Manaka. Tsugumu must have felt her unease and whispered something. Aoi, turned to her "brother" aoto and whispered something in his ear. "I think they're an item 3" she whispered excitedly. Aoto laughed at her excitement. Manaka (Aoi) finally realized something, she had set her image as a quiet girl. Not quite fitting for her if you know what I mean. She sighed. She wanted to tell chisaki it was her. She wanted to hug her so badly. "Okay, Aoi goes with Tsugumu and Chisaki goes with Aoto" Aoi frowned as she said quietly, "shouldn't…I…..be paired with….Chisaki?" The secretary smiled as she shook her head. It has already been arranged. What she never knew was that the secretary was uroko sama and he was playing matchmaker. Aoi pouted. She knew that all the rooms were in number order. (1-100) lets go Aoto, we have all the same schedule she says, looking over her "brothers" schedule. Aoto nodded, as he bowed to the secretary and ran quickly to catch up with Aoi. "Lets go" Chisaki said to Tsugumu.

-TIME SKIP TO LUNCH /('.')/-

"I'm going to sit with my friends in Science class" Aoi said to her brother as he was walking to his friends. Aoto nodded. "Ohiyo!" Aoi said cheerfully to her friends. Her friends smiled at her. As she began to eat her udon, she noticed a line of people waiting at the doorway. She saw chisaki and tsugumu walk in. Ahh! Marry me! Kawaii! Shugoi! Manaka smiled to herself as she knew that Chisaki would become popular. Her friends must have caught her staring because they said, "That's chisaki and tsugumu sama! They are the most respected and coolest people in the school!" they said excitedly. They squealed as they saw tsugumu look over at them. Manaka, didn't know why but she felt disgust and threw away her lunch and went up to the roof to relax. To her surprise, Aoto was there, Aoi said, not so quietly," Are you here because…"

"yup chisaki."

"Can we chill together?"

"We have 3 minutes but yeah.."

"ahh its relaxing here!"

"Aoi sing something."

"N-nani?"

"Go ahead"

"B-but"

"Come on!"

"But um…"

"Come on!"

Manaka sighed. He wasn't gonna give up soon.

She opened her mouth and sang (melcanohic by kagamine rin)

zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto  
zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)  
kokoro ubawareru nante koto  
aru hazu nai deshou

sore wa buaisou na egao dattari  
sore wa nichiyoubi no higure dattari  
sore wa tesuto bakka no kikan dattari  
sore wa kimi to yuu na no merankorinnisuto

teatari shidai  
tsuyoki de  
butsukattemo  
nannimo te ni wa  
nokoranai tte  
omoikonderu

chotto kurai no  
yuuki ni datte  
chicchaku natte  
fusagikonderu  
watashi dakara

zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto  
zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)  
kokoro ubawareru nante koto  
aru hazu nai deshou

zenzen kidzukanai kimi nante  
zen zen shiranai shiranai mon

"nee nee" janai wa kono egao  
mata nemurenai desho

ashita mo onnaji  
watashi ga iru no kana  
buaisou de  
muguchi na mama no  
kawaikunai yatsu (ah)

ano yume ni kimi ga detekita toki kara  
sunao janai no

datte

zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto  
zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)  
kokoro ubaou to shiteta no wa  
watashi no hou da mon

sou iu jiki nano  
oboretai no itoshi no  
merankorii

DING DING DING

The bell rang.

Lets go, Aoto said. Aoi quietly agreed. They made it to their classrooms just in time. Aoi opened her mouth in shock, it was the last block of the day which was 2 hours long. And just her luck, the teacher assigned her with chisaki and tsugumu. This was going to be the worst day ever. Avoiding Chisaki was hard. But it seemed like she was everywhere. And she was in a group with Tsugumu too. She didn't know why but that name made her puke. She was confused and felt sad. She knew that she still had a crush on him but, this feeling right now is hatred. She put up her mask over her heart and ignored his looks. The teacher grinned when he turned around. This matchmaking is fun he thought.

-Time skip- home \\(^-^)/-

It seemed like Uroko sama gave them a home, a big one too. Manaka ran up to her room which was her FAVORITE color, Neon orange. Fire surrounded her. She would kill uroko sama. AHHH my room is baby pink! She heard hikari yell. She laughed so hard. She started on her homework. (4X+1X/325X +4563X) (x) 0 + 4X. 4x huh, four friends, me, chisaki, tsugumu and hikari. She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes, threatning to fall. She ignored them and finished her homework and went to prepare dinner, which was hot pot ^-^.

-Timeskip-in bed-

Aoi tossed and turned memories flooding her mind, when they had icecream, shared promises, and talked about boys… those memories would never be renewed because, like an old book, would never be read or talked about, or experienced with friends. Manaka slowly let her tears fall.

-Timeskip- school-

Uroko sama smirked. Let the matchmaking begin.

1st block, uroko made aoi carry a lot of papers down the stairs as he tripped her, and tsugumu caught her, she pushed him and ran away.

2nd block, manaka tripped again and tsugumu caught her.

LUNCH

Aoi was suspicious. She was tripping everywhere and Tsugumu, GOD tsugumu was catching her every time. She was sure someone was tripping her… but who….. this war is on….


	2. Chapter 2: That weird dream?

Nagi no Asukara Chapter 2

OMG I GOTZ ONE REVIEWZ I am like happy and all that fluffy stuff

BIG thanks to lexiepanda you are amazing

And I got a heart attack on your review after reading the first 3 words

(Until further on the pairings are chisakixtsugumu and manakaxnoone and hikarixnoone

This war….is on…

Aoi made sure to avoid any staircases possible, she also made sure to avoid tsugumu. Aoi ran down the stairs (this time she was late for class) and she saw tsugumu and chisaki kissing ='-'= she smirked and took a silent picture with her phone and ran away. She smiled quietly to herself… future blackmail :) (writer notice: Manaka you are so evil ^-^ I love it) She could not find the music classroom I mean, it was on the first floor and the first floor had like 50 rooms! -5 minutes later- Aoi opened the door to the music classroom, breathless. Aoi looked at the clock. She had like 20 minutes to spare! She cursed herself for not looking at the clock and went to explore the school. She went around opening empty classrooms, until she found a karaoke machine in an empty classroom, making sure no one was there, she sang a sad song.

-insert acute vocaloid, no boys just all girl :D-

She heard clapping and turned around to see the person who she HATED (u know you love him manaka) tsugumu she looked at him, her eyes wide with fear and pushed him out of the way and ran really quickly to another empty classroom, she heard footsteps coming and held her breath, her heart beating, she heard the footsteps stop at the classroom she was hiding in and the door opened. Aoi closed her eyes and tried to quiet herself. She was hiding behind boxes. At first, the footsteps came her way and then they retreated outside the classroom as he closed the door. Aoi let out a puff of breath. That was REALLY close. Shoot! The bell she had 3 seconds to run to the music classroom. When she finally got to the music classroom class was just about to begin. "OKAY, IF YOURE NOT GOOD AT MUSIC LEAVE THIS CLASS AT ONCE" 20 people out of the 40 left. "IF YOU CANT PLAY AN INSTRUMENT OR SING LEAVE" 7 out of 20 left. Raise your hand if you sing. Aoi raised her hand. She looked around and saw no one raising their hand, she tried to put her hand down but the teacher saw her hand and told her to stand infront of the class. She shoved a script in her hands and told her to sing the song.

-insert electric angel vocaloid-

When she finished, everyone gave her a huge round of applause even the teacher smiled and clapped. Aoi smiled for what it seemed like the first time in literally YEARS.

/time skip lunch /('-')/

She took her lunch and went in a quiet spot near the corner of the cafeteria, almost no one came to that spot. She saw aoto come over.

"Where were you at music aoto?" her voice sounded sweet but scary.

Aoto flinched, "uhh… nurse…..i hurt my arm during gym."

Aoi nodded, she saw him.

"Hey why aren't you sitting with your friends?" he asked

"Tsugumu found them interesting and hangs out with them and I absolutely HATE that baka dumb fool." She replied.

"So tsugumu saw you sing?"

"yea-"

"Im a what?" a voice behind them said. Aoi turned her head around and saw tsugumu. She turned around and said to aoto. "Lets go that baka dumb fool is here."

"Eh? Okay" aoto bowed to tsugumu and followed his "sister" aoi out.

Tsugumu smirked he saw a flicker of sadness and loneliness in her eyes. He smiled at chisaki as chisaki turned her head around

"Guys I can't do this anymore, I don't love Tsugumu" she said to her friends.

"Don't worry, keep this charade up for a while and then you will be set free!"

"But I don't-"

They held up their hands to her. Chisaki sighed.

/on the roof

Aoto went with his friends but still checked in with manaka every 20 mins (lunch is an hour and 30 mins)

Aoi sighed. "I used to have a crush on him but, why…? Why? Why? Why do I feel like I hate him so much? Why do I keep running away? What kind of curse is this? I'm so tired of this…. I want to know-"

What Aoi didn't know was that Tsugumu sent a person to follow her and record what she says. The mysterious person smirked and went back to Tsugumu.

/home *^*

After eating hot pot again :D aoi curled up in her huge bedroom and sighed. She really liked him REALLY liked him. When he told everyone that him and chisaki were dating, manaka's heart got stabbed but, she still kept on a strong happy smile.

/tsugumu's house

What surprised tsugumu the most was that Aoi said that she had a crush on him a long time ago, what he wasn't surprised at was that she said that she hated him. Tsugumu smiled. Tomorrow there was music class and probably tomorrow, she would be in the karaoke room.

/manaka house

/manaka dream- Aoi was in the past and saw little her playing with chisaki, tsugumu and hikari. They were all happy and little aoi was happy because little tsugumu was there. Aoi teared up, she missed those days where she didn't have to be in disguise, she wanted to have fun with them. But she knew she wouldn't. MWAHAHAHAHA a voice inturupted her dream as she spiraled into darkness.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP her alarm clock rang as she groaned and got up. That was the worst dream ever.

/timskip past school (sorry)

Highlight of school Aoto Aoi Chisaki and Tsugumu were assigned to work on a project together and they decided to meet up at manaka and hikari's house. Chisaki and Tsugumu have to sleep over.

OMG ITS SOOOOO BIG! She heard chisaki yell. She sighed and got up from her desk and opened the door just as chisaki rang it. "Hi… let me show you your rooms, follow me please." Aoi said. Tsugumu and Chisaki followed Aoi up the stairs into the second floor. Chisaki your room is next to mine, Tsugumu yours is across, Next to tsugumu's is Aoto's. Ask him If you need anything, if you'll excuse me." Aoi finished and walked into her room. Chisaki opened the door, it was a huge room with a hot tub, a tv and a king sized bed, with tons of shelves and books. It had a bathroom with a huge bath and another tv. (same as Tsugumu's)

/timeskip dinner.

They had…. H… no not hot pot, they had happy meals from mcdonalds, joking! They had king sized bentos :D

/time skip manaka dream

They were in elementary school and Tsugumu said that he and Chisaki were dating. Then Aoi smiled and the scene changes. They were in kindergarten and they were playing tag, everyone was smiling until an evil darkness came and blacked out manaka's dream and filled her dream with scary things, butterflies, knives, guns and they were all used on her, one example after another. She screamed in her sleep.

/out of manaka's dream for now.

Tsugumu went to the bathroom when he heard Aoi scream. Worried he opened the door and saw her safely in bed but she was crying. Somehow it pierced his heart and he ran over to her. He hugged her head and murmured its fine over and over again (even though they are in college I still think it's sweet.) until manaka finally stopped. He looked over at the clock and saw he was comforting her for an hour. He sighed and went back to bed.

An evil think was lurking outside of the house, something that could change the world. And kill the only hope for the world to survive.


	3. Chapter 3: That feeling

Nagi no asukara chapter 3

Fluffy Happy Moe ^_^

I got 3 reviews

I am happy

NOONE RUIN THIS HAPPY MOE MOMENT!

Anyways, Lets get the facts straight,

Aoi is manaka, but I use Aoi

Aoto is Hikari, but I use Aoto

Pairings for now,: aoi x no one, aoto x no one, chisaki x tsugumu

(Here's a review, Aoi in her dream got tortured and tsugumu comforted her ='-'= omg what did I type? Moe! GTFO of my head ugh '-')

/ Aoi's dream

Suddenly a bright light shone through the dark scary hell hole. He saw a boy, she thinks, in a cloak, who lead her out of the hell hole into a field of flowers. (NO TSUGUMU IS NOT A BAKU) The cloaked figure smiled a sweet smile at her and hugged her. It'll be okay here. He said and disappeared. Aoi blushed and wanted to see the stranger again and maybe this time know his name.

/MORNING

"AOI GTFU (get the f*** up)" Aoto shouted.

Aoi groaned and slowly put on her uniform, thinking of all the ways she could kill, or hurt him. She smiled; a good old kick in the where-the-sun-don't-shine would do the trick! She stretched her leg and ran downstairs.

"GTFU huh aoto brother?" Fire surrounded Aoi. Aoto looked fearfully at her and ran away. 2 minutes later, everyone in the house hold sweat dropped when aoto hobbled in after aoi. They all knew aoto should not have done that. Aoi ignored the pointed stares and walked out the door to school. Tsugumu nudged aoto with his elbow. "She hits hard doesn't she? I like that."

Aoto shoved Tsugumu and said, "Go ask her out already you baka. =_=" Tsugumu smiled and ran.

(sorry im not good at lovey dovey scenes so im gonna skip to the part where Tsugumu confessed to manaka. As you can see, I won't and will never have a boyfriend.)

"I'm sorry, you love chisaki and my boyfriend is Aoto."

"Isn't he your brother?"

"Um… / no he's not, he's my step brother, sorry I have to go now!"

Aoi thought," As if!" then she sighed, she had to tell Aoto.

/ Time skip to dinner.

This time they had A) hot pot B) happy meals C) king sized bentos D) king crab E) toilet paper

If you chose E, you are correct… NOT! They had… A) hot pot whoop!

"Erm…. Aoto, I kinda told tsugumu that we are erm…. Going out. So can you kinda play along until I find a real boyfriend?" Aoi said

Aoto blushed and nodded. (Aoto secretly had a crush on Aoi when they were little. [remember aoi is manaka and aoto is hikari])

Dinner was really awkward, Tsugumu was feeding Chisaki (ooh! Tusuaki moment!) while aoto and aoi were having whisper conversations.

Chisaki was really lying to her friends. Yes, she had a curse, that was true but no, she didn't do It for the curse but she actually liked him, A LOT so chisaki was blushing when the desert was…. Pockey! {POKEY GAME 0_0} Tsugumu glanced at aoi and aoto eating it together. Then they kissed. Aoi and Aoto thought of this problem together. They put some clear non shiny tape on their lips so when they "kissed" it wouldn't be real because its just tape against tape. After they kissed Aoi "hid her face from the rest of the people, she was actually just taking off the tape. And aoto pretended to whisper in her ear, while Aoi pulled it off him too. Tsugumu inspected them and smirked as he closed the space between them and kissed. Chisaki blushed and kissed back (ooh ^-^) Aoi and Aoto smirked. They would in any condition make tsugumu and chisaki an item.

/asleep

Tsugumu smirked. He wanted to see if Aoi had those nightmares again. Even though he got plenty of sleep he stayed up every night wondering what Aoi meant when she said she had a crush on him long ago. His only friends a long time ago were Manaka, Hikari and Chisaki. And those were the only people he knew. He also knew that he was a social outlaw in elementary school , so he shouldn't have had any admirers. But then again, he didn't know. For all he knew, Aoi was playing hard to get. (tsugumu is a sorta? Playboy.) At exactly 12:00 Aoi screamed. He smirked. He wanted to make this quick so he could go back to sleep. He kissed her forehead and turned around and was about to leave when she said," mommy, don't go, please, don't leave me here! I'll promise to get really good grades! No mommy!" and she silently, after that fell asleep. Tsugumu's smirk turned into a worried look. Aoi's mom left her and she was lonely. Tsugumu's head started to hurt as he went into his room to get at least 7 hours of rest.

The thing lurking in the shadows smirked. It seemed like that boy was important to her. For what she had done, he would get revenge.

(Sorry this is a shorter chapter, I am having a horrible case of writers block and im beginning to jump around)

Preview of Chapter 4

"That baka headed fool!" Aoi whispered as she sat in an abandoned hallway crying. Her eyes red and throat sore. Footsteps headed her way as she turned to hide. "There's no use of hiding honey… for the crimes you have done against my people, you will feel misery." A voice said and then, laughed manically.


	4. Chapter 4: KIDNAPPED!

AH FUDGE I THOUGHT I SERIOUSLY UPDATED IT SORRY SORRY MUCH OF THE FORGIVINESS! I HAD FINALS AND WAS LIKE WHY DON'T I JUST UPDATE THE (fourth or fifth?) chapter then i realized. OH GOSH I DIDN'T UPDATE AND I DELETED THE STORY SORRY GOMEN SORRY GOMEN ILL UPDATE EVERY 4-6 DAYS SORRY!

HIkari: how rude, left your fans ((jk you don't have any [HEY!])) and ask them to forgive you… Tsk,

Manaka: haha~ thanks for forgetting about me….

ME: ugh… i said soory /is much of the sad\\\

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S THE MUCH AWAITED CHAPTER (not really)

It was lunch time in college and Aoi and Chisaki were having lunch, Aoi looked around for aoto, needing to tell him something when she saw him with Tsugumu and another girl. When they finally got at the table Tsugumu whispered in Aoi's ear, "seems like hes not reliable" thats when aoi snapped. She needed to keep up this disguise and Aoto couldn't control his male hormones. They were both doomed if anyone found out. Aoi didn't want anymore tragedies to happen and she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, everybody looking, no one following her, she felt sad, everyone in the group of friends were popular BUT her, actually, she thought, i wouldn't mind if a tragedy would happen to me, after all no one would care. When she was safely in the hallway, she hid and started crying. Meanwhile at the cafe, everyone was back to their happy moods, except Tsugumu. He didn't get why everybody didn't care for Aoi, she was a nice girl after all, she didn't deserve this treatment. He knew where she might be.

"That baka headed fool!" Aoi cried out as she hid in another ((god knows how many classrooms there are)) abandoned classroom. As she heard footsteps she turned around. "No need to hide my dear, i just need to borrow you now, like RIGHT now," Aoi had no time to scream. All the kidnapper did was gag her and tie her up in a record time of 3.65544 seconds. Tsugumu found her and the kidnapper as he was climbing out the window, Tsugumu tried to grab her but it was too late, the kidnapper had escaped.

Tsugumu ran back to the cafe, he banged his fists against the table he was sitting at, Aoto and Chisaki looked up at him surprised at how angry he was. ((sorry skipped the HikarixChisaki moment forgive meh!)) "Aoi….has been. kidnapped." he said, falling to his knees. Chisaki frowned, why was he so worked up about HER? she was his girlfriend. Chisaki shook her head, no impure thoughts. Aoto looked at him, amused. "So…? she'll find her way out of this." Tsugumu went up to Aoto, pissed. Aoto smirked. "If a man protects a girl all the time when the guy dies what will the girl do? She is now vulnerable." Tsugumu nodded as he sat down, "i-i suppose you're right but if she doesn't come back in 5 days we are all coming to get her."

MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE now manakas time!

Aoi (manaka) was tied up and being carried around. She was thrown in a room. she heard, "People will pay a good price for someone as pretty as her." Aoi snapped. SHE only belonged to Tsugumu. Wait. What? Since when did Aoi care about Tsugumu? Aoi shook her head. But really what did she hate about him? Was he mean? No he wasn't. Was he a playboy? Yes he was but he never goes out with them. Aoi couldnt figure out what was right and what was wrong. Her brain hurt and she fell asleep, not caring if they were going to sell her off. Tomorrow she decided she would go back. But first find out why the person kidnapped her.

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5

"agh! no don't touch me! get away from me! SOMEONE HELPPPP" Aoi screamed, then she got gagged and passed out.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

If you want to know when all my updates are go to instagram and search tifjleung_ff it gives all the stories i am planning to write and when im going to update. Also. Im sorry this isnt a chapter this is a recap.

Aoi-Manaka

Aoto-Hikari

Aoi is now kidnapped and Tsugumu saw her being captured.

Story recap:

Manaka and Hikari are transformed into college students and attend chisaki's and tsugumus college in disguise. their names are aoi and aoto


	6. lol note again

Lol not a chapter again ^^  
sorry updating is like -_-

anywaysh

I will try a new way of writing

tell me if you like it

new chapter up in 3 hours


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

This account will no longer be used - I feel like someone's hacking into my gmail ? anyways here's the new account - I will have all the stories there once my 12 hour wait is done


End file.
